


Power Outage

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Dom!Seth, M/M, Needy Dean, Smut, Sub!Dean, ambrollins - Freeform, gentle seth, thank god for no power amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: When the power goes out due to a massive snowstorm, Seth and Dean find their own way to keep warm.





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Wind rattled the windows of Dean and Seth’s shared home in Ohio. Snow was building up outside as Jack Frost attempted to take over the world. None of it bothered the two superstars on vacation, though, they were snuggled up on the couch, a Christmas film on the tv. The two were stuffed, Dean’s scrumptious home cooked meal resting in their bellies. Everything was perfect, the two were as content as they could be. That is until the power flickered. Seth sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

“It’s fine, nothing to worry about,” Dean said. He reached forward and placed his hand on Seth’s shoulder and pulled lightly, encouraging him to relax and lay back once more. Dean flicked the tv back on as Seth leaned back into him, a breath slowly released from Seth as he did so.

“Shit,” Seth said out loud as the power cut out, this time for longer.

Dean sighed, “Okay, maybe I spoke too soon.” He got up and walked towards the window and peeked out from behind the curtain, “Well, looks like the whole block is out.”

“There goes our movie,” Seth said with a sigh, “And the heat.”

Dean turned back towards Seth, his phone flashlight helping guild Dean back to the couch. He hummed, “I can think of a few ways to keep warm,” he said as he snuggled back into Seth.

Seth hummed in return, “Maybe this power outage is a blessing in disguise,” he said as he nuzzled his nose against Dean’s cheek, “I was hoping to turn in early anyway. What do you say we head upstairs to bed?”

“I think that sounds like a perfect idea,” Dean said as his lips brushed against Seth’s. He could feel his dick growing hard in his sweatpants. They got up and made their way upstairs, flicking off lights that had been on earlier to off for when the power turned back on. They hardly made it past the threshold of their bedroom door when Seth was pushing Dean up against their bedroom wall, his lips crashing against Dean’s. Dean let out a surprised but satisfied moan as Seth ground his hips against his own.

“So needy already,” Seth murmured against Dean’s lips as he pulled away slightly, “Tell me what you want.” Seth pressed his lips back to Dean’s, his tongue flicking against Dean’s.

Dean smiled into their kiss. He loved aggressive, dominate Seth, but he was also a big fan of soft, passionate Seth. Tonight seemed like Seth was in a soft mood, “I wanna taste you,” Dean breathed into their embrace.

Seth groaned, “Then get to it.” At his words, Dean slightly pushed against Seth’s shoulder and urged him back onto the bed. Seth obliged and allowed Dean to take some control, the back of his knees hitting the bed. Before he sat down on the soft surface, he rid himself of his clothes 

Dean ran the back of his fingers down Seth’s cheek, “I love you,” Dean said and dropped to his knees before Seth.

“I love you t- ah, fuck,” Seth said, but was cut off when Dean sucked the head of his dick into his mouth, his tongue running up the slit of the member, “God, just like that.” His hand came up to the back of Dean’s head and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair as the dirty blonde worked. He slid his mouth further and further down Seth’s ever-hardening dick, his nose sucking in air swiftly to keep from gagging as Seth’s dick began sliding down his throat. “Dean, oh god.”

Dean finally had to release Seth’s dick from his mouth as he began to run out of breath, “Fuck, I love to hear you,” Dean rasped.

Seth smiled, “You bring it out in me, you’re so good at that babe. Now, get up here so I can make you feel just as good.” Dean stood and rid himself of his clothes and joined Seth on the bed. Seth slid towards the head of the bed and laid down as Dean followed him and straddled his boyfriend. “I love fucking you into this mattress, but god, it’s hot to see you on top like this,” Seth admitted. His hands immediately moved to Dean’s hips to hold him still, his eyes roaming all over Dean’s body. He sat up, his chest rising and falling lightly as he still worked to breath normally again. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Dean looked down at Seth’s smiling face, “You’re one to talk.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Seth’s, but only for a moment. They released a moan in unison as their dicks rubbed together, their sensitive members enjoying the contact. Dean then sat up, deciding he had had enough and was ready to get Seth’s cock inside him. He grabbed up the lube and lather up his fingers, then sat up a bit and sank down onto them slowly. He released a hiss at the feeling, the pain coming first before the pleasure, but soon enough he was three fingers in and needed more.

Seth had taken control of the bottle now and was getting his dick ready, “All set, baby?” Dean just nodded, his eyes pinched shut in concentration and arousal. Seth just let out a breathy chuckled at Dean and then lined himself up with Dean’s awaiting hole.

Dean began to sink down on Seth’s ready member, “Ooooh my god,” he panted as Seth began entering him, “God damn, that feels so good.” Seth just moaned, both at the feeling of Dean’s glorious heat and at the noises he was drawing out of his lover’s mouth. Once Dean was securely seating atop of Seth’s lap, he gave himself a moment to full adjust before he rocked his hips. He started slowly at first but soon decided he needed more, a faster pace, so he started picking up his hips and then dropping back down swiftly.

“Shit, don’t stop,” Seth moaned as Dean’s pace increased, “Don’t ever fucking stop.” Dean leaned forward and pressed his hands firmly against Seth’s bare chest in order to gain better balance and also to get a better angle.

This new angle allowed Seth to penetrate deeper, but also now brought the feeling of Dean’s prostate being hit with ever move, “God, shit, oh fuck, Seth,” Dean panted, his head dropping low, unable to hold it up any longer. He could feel himself nearing his end, and Seth could tell. “I want you to come with me,” he groaned. Seth reached a hand between them and took up Dean’s hard, pre-cum leaking member in his hand. Dean released a loud moan at the added sensation.

“I’m almost there,” Seth breathed out, “Come here,” he said. He reached up with his other hand and pulled Dean’s face down towards his own, his lips connecting to Dean’s in messy, open mouth kisses, their tongues flying everywhere as they both neared their end.

“God, I - Seth,” Dean moaned loudly against Seth’s mouth, “I’m-”

“I know, me too,” Seth said breathlessly, “Now,” he moaned. Second after, Seth’s cum filled Dean’s ass, the feeling being the final thing Dean needed to come hard. His cum shot out from his member, still being stroked in Seth’s hard, and the hot cum coated Seth and Dean’s chest.

“Oh my god,” Dean said in between gasping breaths, “That was amazing.” He found the energy to lift himself off of Seth, both of them releasing one last moan at the feeling of Seth sliding out of Dean. The dirty blonde plopped down next to his brunette boyfriend, both of their chests rising and falling drastically as they came down from their highs. After a moment, Seth got up and disappeared into the bathroom and then returned with a wetter, warm towel that he used to clean himself and Dean up, then laid back down under the covers that Dean had pulled over himself. The cold was setting in around the house, not that either of them noticed as their skin was lit ablaze from their encounter.

Seth pulled Dean to him, his warm, sweat-slicked chest resting comfortably against Dean’s equally sweaty chest. Seth kissed Dean’s nose and then his lips, “Well, I’m certainly warm, how about you?”

Dean laughed, “Oh for sure. However, I don’t think it’ll last for very long, so I guess we’ll just to go another round or two.”

“Oh, I fully intended to go a few more rounds before sleeping. I don’t want you able to walk come tomorrow,” Seth said, his voice low and dangerous.

Dean let out a noise somewhere between fear and arousal, “God, fuck yes,” he said, suddenly breathless again, “Please?”

“Such a willing boy for me, I love it when you beg,” Seth said. He pressed his lips to Dean’s once again, “But this time, I don’t think I’ll be as gentle. I love when you ride me, you know I do, but now, I think it’s time to take that beautiful ass from behind.”

“You can have me any and every way you want,” Dean assured Seth.

Seth chuckled, “Oh, I intend to. We’ve got all night, after all. Wouldn’t want to get cold, now would we?”


End file.
